


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by haekass



Series: 7, 14, and 21 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: "Do a shot with me or do seven minutes in heaven?”





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fic Ship O'Hoy! with the mention of EunHae in a closet.

Heechul's parties were damned dangerous, Hyukjae thought to himself as he found himself seated next to a tall, giggling girl who barely looked old enough to be served alcohol and had introduced herself as Sulli to his right and another girl who Sulli had introduced as Victoria. Victoria looked to be on the verge of passing out, but Sulli had drunkenly confided that Victoria always looked like that when she was concentrating really hard.

Hyukjae didn't feel up to translating 'drunk' into a format he could understand, so he just nodded instead of asking why she was concentrating. For all he knew, she was concentrating to help aliens land or something. The music was still playing, a lot louder than it had been, as several people had already left with their sober rides (that was Heechul's only hard and fast rule when it came to his parties – everyone either surrendered their keys for the night, or if they kept them, they couldn't drink at all) and Hyukjae really wanted to be clearing a space in the large, spacious living room to allow him room to dance, but he didn't want to leave Donghae alone.

God only knew what – _or who_ – his best friend would do if he was left alone. Hyukjae had learned his lesson the first time. Donghae had wandered off dead drunk during a party in their first year, and Hyukjae, like a fool, had shrugged and went back to his conversation with an attractive girl. The next thing he knew, Heechul was pulling him away by his ear to the empty kitchen, and had read him the riot act about leaving Heechul's favorite dongsaeng alone and vulnerable. Apparently Heechul had been upstairs to the bedrooms to make sure that no one was passing out on _his_ bed (only three people in the entire world were allowed to do _that._ ) when he caught sight of Donghae naked, about to have sex with three other people – two of whom were other guys, and one had his fingers buried in Donghae's ass. Heechul had pulled Donghae out of the room, threw his clothes back on, told the others to finish up and get out, then went to find Hyukjae as soon as Donghae was locked in Heechul's room. Hyukjae had learned a _lot_ about his roommate and best friend that night, and he'd been fascinated/infatuated since then. So now whenever Donghae started to drink, Hyukjae stayed stuck to his side like glue.

Donghae was currently laughing across from him at something a tiny girl everyone called Boa (he'd heard rumors varying from her wearing feather boas for a full semester to her owning a pet boa constrictor as the source of her nickname) had said. Hyukjae knew his friend's laughter from sober to drunk and gauged his drunk-level to be at _tipsy_. Which could change at any moment, given the amount of alcohol arranged in the middle of the circle of people, all capped by an old game spinner on top of full shot glasses.

Boa leaned up on her knees, steadying herself on the table and flicked the spinner hard. Hyukjae had fairly decent luck in not getting picked to do a shot, and most were so drunk, that when the spinner _did_ land on him, he was able to scoot over just a bit and convince everyone that it had landed on the person to his right or left, so he didn't worry too much. He was more worried about watching Donghae.

He felt his stomach sink when the spinner landed directly on him. He was wedged in between Sulli and Victoria, with no escape.

Donghae snorted around the bottle almost pressed against his lips. “He won't drink, Boa,” he said, his voice rife with amusement.

Boa smirked and picked up the nearest shot in front of her. “Well, Eunhyuk, which is it? Do a shot with me or do seven minutes in heaven?”

Hyukjae sighed and felt the blood rushing to his face and ears, turning them scarlet. “Seven minutes,” he mumbled. He had to drive he and Donghae back to the dorms that night, and Heechul wouldn't let him leave at all if he did a shot.

“Told you!” Donghae crowed. Boa turned to scowl at him.

Sighing, Hyukjae rose to his feet. “What direction?” he asked.

“Across!” she happily chirped, causing Donghae to choke on his drink.

“You've got to be shitting me,” Hyukjae said as he felt the embarrassment sweep over him.

“Nope,” she replied, shoving Donghae's shoulder. “Go on, Donghae.”

There were numerous catcalls and a wave of laughter washed over Hyukjae, who felt like crawling in a hole and dying as Donghae slowly rose to his feet, his cheeks tinged red from alcohol and embarrassment.

“Have fun,” Boa all but purred as Hyukjae ducked into the small room under the stairs, leaning in to whisper something on Donghae's ear. The room had been converted and enlarged from a broom closet into a micro-bedroom, the bed a simple mattress built into the wall, and Hyukjae had to sit on it to allow Donghae into the room and to swing the door shut. Hyukjae stood back up just before the light went out, plunging the tiny room into darkness.

“Hyukkie?” Donghae whispered, a faint tremor in his voice.

“I'm here, Donghae,” Hyukjae whispered back, reaching out. He managed to find his scared-of-the-dark friend in less than five seconds and put his back to the door, hugging Donghae.

“Seven minutes,” Boa called from the other side of the door. “And you guys better do _something_! If not, you're staying in there longer!” she yelled.

Hyukjae sighed, rubbing Donghae's arms. “You okay?” he asked.

Donghae nodded, rubbing his nose against Hyukjae's shoulder. “Sorry, I know this is really embarrassing for you,” he mumbled. “Boa's just really drunk and she thinks that we look cute together.”

Even through the embarrassment, Hyukjae felt a little thrill. “Really?” he asked, praying that his voice didn't crack like an overexcited teenager. He felt Donghae nod and hug himself. “Hey, are you really sure you're okay? What did she say to you?”

Donghae stiffened a little. “Don't worry about it, Hyukkie.”

“Come on, just tell me,” he badgered. “You may be tipsy, but you know I'm way more stubborn.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Donghae's voice held just the slightest hint of bitterness. “It's nothing. Boa just likes to give out little missions for people to do. If you don't do it, you have to take a shot when you get out. I'm not even drunk yet, so I can take it.”

“What did she want you to do?”

“Don't worry about it. I can't do it, so I'll just take the shot.”

“Dammit, Donghae, just tell me.”

Donghae shook his head and pushed away. Hyukjae reluctantly let him go, hearing him shuffle around the room, and Hyukjae shuffled back over to the bed nook. “The most we'll be stuck in here is thirty minutes. I'll do the shot with Boa then we can leave, I know you're about at your limit of being able to handle drunk people.”

Hyukjae was about to reply when the room was suddenly flooded with light and the door swung inwards, almost hitting Donghae in the face.

“I knew it!” Boa yelled, crossing her arms. She was definitely swaying in the doorway, and Hyukjae guessed that she'd had a couple more shots. “Honestly, I give you an opening, Donghae, and you're standing all the way across the room. We're locking the door for the next... how long?” she called over her shoulder.

“Twenty-seven!” came a prompt answer back.

“Twenty-seven minutes,” Boa continued, nodding her head at her own logic. “Set a timer!” she yelled before pulling the door shut and locking it, then turned the light back off.

Just before the light died, Hyukjae could see the blush that was spreading across Donghae's face. “An opening for what, Donghae?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Donghae mumbled.

“Fucking hell, Donghae, just tell me already,” Hyukjae almost yelled.

There was silence for a moment, the sounds of the party loud, but seeming far away in the cramped bedroom. Finally, Hyukjae heard the rustle of clothes before Donghae's hand bumped into his arms. The phantom hands ran up his arms, sparking shivers in their wake, before fingers ghosted over the sharp points of his jaw. “You asked, so you can't hate me,” Donghae said quietly.

Hyukjae held his breath as he felt his nose brush Donghae's, then their lips hesitantly touch for a second before Donghae pulled away. Hyukjae's hands shot out to keep Donghae where he was before the younger could move back. “Is that what she wanted you to do?” he whispered.

Donghae sighed. “Not exactly.”

“Then what exactly?”

“She... she told me to... um... shetoldmetogiveyouablowjob.”

Hyukjae blinked. Did he really just hear that correctly? “Okay.”

“But don't worry, I know you're not interested in men and...”

“I'm interested in you.”

There was silence for a second. “What?”

Hyukjae shuffled, scratching the back of his head. “I don't know, Donghae. You're right, I'm not interested in men for the most part... but I'm interested in you.”

“... For the most part?”

“Yeah...”

“Have you ever dated a guy before?”

Hyukjae shook his head. “You'd be my first... if you want. But I don't want you to feel like you have to, I mean we can just be friends and just forget...”

Donghae slid a hand from his jaw to cover his mouth, silencing his words. “Are you sure you're not drunk?”

Hyukjae nodded.

Donghae sighed. “Hyukkie, I don't think you're thinking this through all of the way. I might prefer to bottom, but that doesn't mean I want to do it all of the time.”

Hyukjae could have whimpered. The words floating in the darkness were hitting his ears and going straight to his dick. It was almost a seductive spell, and the lack of sight made his imagination go into overdrive. He could almost see Donghae hovering over him ( _below him_ ), spreading Hyukjae's pale thighs apart ( _him spreading Donghae's thighs_ ), and sliding those long, tanned fingers inside him ( _his own fingers being almost sucked inside Donghae's body_ ), stretching him before he would slide into Hyukjae while brushing kisses all over Hyukjae's skin, nipping here and there, leaving love bites that would be impossible to cover ( _Hyukjae pushing his way inside Donghae's hot little body, his mouth leaving possessive hickeys all over Donghae's neck, and sharing a sweet kiss as he was finally all the way in_ ), making Hyukjae moan and arch his back, trying to get Donghae to give him so much more, making Hyukjae beg and spread his legs wider, trying to get just enough stimulation to come ( _Donghae chanting his name like a litany, his blunt nails scraping against Hyukjae's back as his fluid hips rocked up to meet every thrust Hyukjae made_ ) and when he would come, he'd wake every person for three floors with his scream ( _so would Donghae_ ).

Hyukjae pulled Donghae's hand down. “I'd let you,” he whispered. “I'd bottom for you, Donghae.”

“You have got to be drunk. What were you drinking? Did someone slip you something?”

Hyukjae grabbed Donghae and shook him. “Donghae. I'm completely sober. I've thought about it.” Hyukjae pulled Donghae close, his hand at the small of Donghae's back. Hyukjae snapped his hips forward, gasping along with Donghae when their denim-clad erections ground against each other. “Do you feel what thinking about you inside me has done? I've thought about you inside me, me inside you, about us fucking each other in any way possible...”

With a groan, Donghae spun him around, his back hitting the door. He hissed as the doorknob dug into his back, and he shifted to his left to get away from it. The pain became a secondary thing as Donghae kissed him hard, nimble fingers already unbuckling his belt. Kissing back, his hands reached for Donghae, only to be pushed away. He was about to pull away from the kiss and ask Donghae what was wrong when he felt warm fingers curl around his dick, unfettered by any clothing.

Holy shit Donghae was good at getting people naked, he thought.

He swallowed harshly and bit his lip to keep from moaning too loud as Donghae finally released his lips. He almost screamed when Donghae suddenly dropped to his knees and took a good portion of his dick into his mouth in one fluid movement. “Fuck,” he finally said, a touch too loud and his voice cracking. He could feel Donghae's lips curve upwards just before his head dropped forward even more, his nose brushing against pubic hair, and Hyukjae could feel his eyes roll up into his head when he felt Donghae's throat constricting around the head of his dick.

“Oh fuck _Donghae_ ,” he whispered into the darkness, his hands gripping soft hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I swear I'll learn how to do this to you, I swear on everything holy I will... oh _fuck_.”

Donghae didn't bother with finesse, apparently, just held Hyukjae's hips in place and bobbed his head, deep throating randomly, and Hyukjae felt himself arching off the door and coming embarrassingly quickly with a hand clapped over his mouth to muffle the scream of Donghae's name.

Hyukjae felt his jeans being pulled back up, and he softly stroked Donghae's cheek and hair, trying to be able to be anything other than a Hyukjae-lump against the door. Finally, he felt Donghae rise back onto his feet, and he pulled the younger close, wanting nothing more than a good cuddle and a kiss.

Finding Donghae's lips almost by memory, he thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth without hesitation. He frowned briefly at the bitterness for a second, before realizing what it was. Breaking off the kiss, he framed Donghae's face. “Did you swallow?” he asked, somewhat incredulous.

Donghae hesitated for a second, then nodded once. He could tell that Donghae was feeling a little shy.

“Oh my fucking God, I am never letting you go,” he mumbled before kissing him again, pushing off of the door and walking them to the wall. He trailed his hands down Donghae's neck, past his chest, and around the body to grab the little slice of Heaven that was Donghae's ass in skinny jeans. “I swear you have the best ass I've ever seen on anyone,” he mumbled when they broke apart for air.

“God, why didn't you tell me this sooner?” Donghae moaned when Hyukjae grew a little bolder and cupped the rather prominent erection.

“Because I thought for the longest time that you were together with that Kibum guy,” Hyukjae said, leaving Donghae's enticing lips and nibbling down his neck.

Donghae made a vague sound of disgust.

“And I didn't quite know how to tell you that I was fascinated with everything you did and you caused me more than a few boners and wet dreams,” he continued, rubbing his hand over the zipper of the jeans, teasing for a second. “How much time do we have left in here?”

“The fuck if I know, the hell if I care,” Donghae quickly replied, his hips rocking forward. “I am not walking out there with a boner the size of the entire fucking peninsula.”

Hyukjae chuckled. “As tempting as it is to just drag you out of here still hard, throw you in the car, and then speed like hell to the dorms, I guess I should show my new boyfriend I'm not a total asshole.” He pulled down Donghae's zipper, his hand slipping inside and past the boxer-briefs to wrap his fingers around the hard dick housed within.

“New boyfriend, hm?” Donghae gasped out.

“Yeah I found this really great guy who I have a pretty awesome time with and I just found out he not only gives fantastic blowjobs, but he also swallows. And I might have had this little crush on him for a while and I have my hand all over his dick, and I cannot wait to do this with decent lighting. I really hope he doesn't have any objections to having an occasional date with me, considering I am kind of a jealous asshole.”

“No objections at all.”

Hyukjae grinned in the darkness and recaptured Donghae's lips, relishing the fingers gripping his head, and the feel of Donghae's dick resting heavily in his hand. Oh, and definitely that sexy little moan Donghae gave off when Hyukjae swiped his thumb over the leaking slit. He slowly worked his hand up and down, enjoying the feel of Donghae squirming against him and whining slightly.

“Stop teasing me,” he finally demanded. “Fuck...” the rest of the sentence trailed off in a loud moan when Hyukjae left Donghae's lips and sucked harshly on the exposed skin of his neck.

Hyukjae grinned around the piece of flesh. “I'd love to, baby, but there's no lube in here,” he muttered, not losing his rhythm. He knew Donghae was getting close – the rocking hips and constant moaning was a pretty big clue in that direction.

The door suddenly swung inwards, flooding the room with light. Hyukjae looked over his shoulder, an annoyed look on his face as he shifted his body slightly to stand in front of Donghae. He didn't give a shit that it was very obvious where his hand was and what it was doing, but he _was_ a jealous asshole, and no one was going to be seeing Donghae's pleasured expression or his dick aside from him for a very long time.

“What?” he snapped.

Boa, for her part, was absolutely speechless. “Um...”

Hyukjae rolled his eyes. “Five more minutes,” he said, catching the door with his foot and kicking it shut.

“Going to probably take longer than five minutes after that,” Donghae panted.

Hyukjae grinned. “Bet it won't. Especially not when I tell you that everyone on our floor is going to absolutely _hate_ us in the morning, because as soon as we get back to our room, I'm going to see how many ways you can scream my name before I even get inside you. And then I want you to make me do the same. I want to know how you feel inside me. I want to know exactly what you feel when I'm inside you...”

Hyukjae smirked as he felt Donghae still for a second, then arch up off of the wall with a loud cry of his name, and wetness smear across his hand.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Donghae chanted as he rode out his orgasm with the help of Hyukjae's hand.

When Donghae finally collapsed back against the wall, Hyukjae dragged his fingers across his palm, considering his come-stained hand for a moment before taking an experimental lick. It wasn't bad, he decided. Wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, but it was Donghae and it wasn't bad, a little salty and bitter, but he didn't think he'd have any problems giving Donghae a return blowjob.

He'd licked off a couple of fingers when Donghae grabbed his wrist and cleaned off the rest of his hand quickly.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Hyukjae mumbled, feeling his blood rush south – again. He hadn't had sex in a while (ever since he'd been infatuated with Donghae, to be honest) and it wasn't surprising that he would probably be able to go for a few more rounds before tiring out. He managed to get Donghae redressed, and pressed a soft kiss to those thin lips. Once he pulled back, he reached for the door.

Everyone gathered around the table was now staring at the door, and Hyukjae arched an eyebrow, well aware that his jeans weren't exactly hiding the new boner he was starting to sport. “Been lovely, but we're out of here,” he commented as he dragged a still-fuzzy Donghae towards the door.

They were almost to the front door when he heard a loud 'Hey monkey boy!' over the music. Turning his head, he was glad he had some fast reflexes to catch the bottle that was flung at his head by Heechul.

Hyukjae smirked at the small bottle of lube and stuck it in his pocket. “Thanks, hyung,” he yelled back.

“You'd better take care of my favorite dongsaeng,” Heechul threatened.

Donghae smiled over his shoulder. “Don't worry hyung, I know he will.”

Hyukjae smiled. He would do his absolute best to always take care of Donghae.


End file.
